


Dinner Time

by ami_ven



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker helps to make dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _Well, there’s crawfish to boil and catfish to fry/ Onions to cut and tears we must cry/ And cornbread goes perfect with red beans and rice/ So let’s go out dancing when the moon lights the sky_ (“Pretty Mary” by Trout Fishing in America)

“It’s a sense of accomplishment,” said Eliot, after a moment, looking up from filleting catfish over to where Parker sat on the countertop next to the sink, stirring a pot of beans. “Making something from scratch, with your own two hands.”

“Huh,” she said.

“Nah, I get it, man,” said Hardison, swiping at his eyes as he chopped a pile of onions. “The act of creation is one of the basic human drives, y’know. Makin’ food, especially. We all need to eat.”

“But you make stuff you don’t even like,” Parker protested. “And why do you always watch _us_ eat things first?”

“Sense of accomplishment,” repeated Eliot. “Yeah, it’s great to cook something that comes out right, tastes good. But sometimes, it’s even better to make it for somebody else, to see the look on their face when they enjoy it.”

“Huh,” said Parker again, and moved her feet out of the way so he could check on the cornbread in the oven.

But an hour later, when they all sat down to dinner, she paused with her fork still in her hand, to watch Nate take his first bite of the beans she’d made and smile.

She smiled, too, and dug into her own plate—maybe there was something to this ‘accomplishment’ stuff after all.

THE END


End file.
